Heartbeat Mistress
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: "She was a time bomb. Months, days, hours, minutes, seconds ticking by, until the day that she would finally detonate." OC story based on the complications and drama of my OC characters Emily, Khoi, and Amie. :)


**I wrote this like... Super fast. But I kind of felt inspired to, and I like how it turned out. Sort of. They're all my characters, but if you read closely, you can see how it's fitting into the RP and maybe even predict what might happen next. I might add more chapters once I RP more of this idea, but I don't know.**

* * *

 **~Emily~**

She was a time bomb.

Months, days, hours, minutes, seconds ticking by, until the day that she would finally detonate.

And then it would be over. All the pain, all the suffering, the running and hiding and weeping, suddenly ending. It almost couldn't come quick enough.

But somehow, she didn't know if it was the pills, medicine, or sheer cowardice,

The knife never cut deep enough.

 **~Khoi~**

Having a girlfriend was new to him, though from the times before, it should have been old.

He worried, though he might not have shown it. He feared the inevitable.

As long as she was alive, she was not truly lost.

There was a fine line between love and insanity.

He was a tightrope walker, balancing to save what he loved and be happy himself, for the sake of both.

Slowly, his concentration began to break.

 **~Amie~**

She didn't care what most people thought of her, whether their opinions of her were good, crappy, or horrific.

Maybe runes on Downworlders was considered wrong, why should she care? She would give them a chance and experience like no ever.

It should be considered noble, right?

Besides, it came with some damn fine benefits, including money, a reputation, and sex.

What was there more to want?

 **~Emily~**

She wasn't proud of it. The fact that she had been way too eager to take Khoi back wasn't reputable. Everyone seemed to know what they had been through, right?

Quinn had been a mistake.

A wonderful, terrible, scarring, disgusting, lovely mistake.

And if the ends were to justify the means, did she have any reason?

Khoi was different. A different kind of person that she yearned, hated, loved. A person that perhaps, she couldn't live without.

Once again, the sharp blade of the seraph blade was against the vein at her wrist.

 **~Khoi~**

She was getting worse by the day; he could feel it. His mind numbed with the thought of her just one day, not being there anymore.

So in return, he was with her every day, arms around her, holding her, restraining her, as his hand held a glass of water and he gently forced the medicine down her throat.

Everyday, the same time, waking her up in the middle of the night, just because he knew she would be in her room, and would be too drowsy to fight back.

It might have been considered a type of rape, by some.

He would never have cared anyway.

 **~Amie~**

With power comes immense responsibility.

It was probably true that she refused to accept it, sleeping around with various guys in the towns to seal deals.

She considered it a form of insurance, even if she would never have any use for it, other than potential bragging rights from any cocky smart aleck.

The tall Asian was different. He came to her, without any precedence, or warning.

She should have been more careful.

 **~Emily~**

The runes were supposed to help her mind create a sort of barrier between her and reality, intended to drag her away from worldly problems and relax.

Amie gave them to her willingly, and Emily would have guessed that they were even friends.

Perhaps, not all was lost at the same time. Perhaps, some still cared.

Queen of drama, queen of diamonds, master of hearts.

Certainly not the Queen of Hearts, by any means.

The blade slid through the top layer of her skin, a thin cut developing, and beads of blood forming.

 **~Khoi~**

Manipulation wasn't such a bad thing if it was intended for the right reasons.

Maybe it was a little selfish, and maybe he could have had the same result from different means, but his way of doing things wasn't always the smartest.

A rune to stop other Shadowhunters and Downworlders from potentially harming her business or ratting her out, that's what he told Amie.

She ate it up at the time, but he knew that she would soon realize the truth.

He was the one who would ruin her business.

 **~Amie~**

She was smart, and knew to quit when she was ahead. In fact, by the time she was ahead she had already gone down the slope, falling and falling and falling.

Something was off, but she couldn't even name the name of who she blamed.

It didn't matter in the end; she knew that for now, she had had her run and it was time for her to lay down her stele and relax.

In the end, she didn't have the slightest clue of what she had done and what was to come.

Fear, death, pain, love, heartache.

Emotions were emotions and she barely felt them.

 **~Emily~**

Enough was enough.

Was the only way to accept the future and live the way she wanted to leave?

Probably not, but it was all she could think of.

By the time Khoi forced the pill down her throat every night, it would wake her up enough to be able to get up and force herself to throw up, expelling the little she would eat at night and the water and medicine.

She was an addict, doing whatever she could to continue her addiction.

Drops of blood trailed down her wrist and dripped from the bottom, staining the carpet beneath her.

 **~Khoi~**

If he had known that Emily wanted to break up with him, he would have encouraged it, but only so she might trust him enough for him to continue watching over her.

He cared, perhaps more than he cared about anyone or anything else.

Hating the thought but loving the feeling, he wasn't sure to what extremes he might go to help her.

Sure, he knew he wasn't the most honorable, by any means, and he deserved any punishment he might be given, but he was far from caring.

There was too much to lose from losing his footing.

 **~Amie~**

Everyone had a secret but no one hid it well enough for it not to be discovered.

However, reasoning was more tricky to interpret.

She had runed Emily to become dissatisfied with her love life and break up with Khoi, believing that it would help her become happier.

Runes faded but so did love, though she doubted she knew what love was.

And even if the rune went wrong it wouldn't be wrong forever, because nothing was forever.

Even death was sometimes the end of a chapter, a happy ending to a sad story.

 **~Emily~**

In order to leave there was a thing called cutting ties. She supposed it the same as death, though not nearly so graphic.

Tears and blood spill and no one's the wiser to know why, for each is unique to their own set of reasons, even though many overlap.

Working to make enough money to rent a small apartment wasn't bad, just tedious and boring.

A mundane life, maybe that was what was meant for her. Away from the previous drama and hurt, suffering for reasons unbeknownst to her.

An epilogue after the last chapter of her story, starting a sequel.

She removed the seraph blade, placing it on the bedside table, and reached for her stele.

* * *

 **Yeah... So, a little depressing but not really? I don't know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. :)  
**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
